UP TO BOY
|Story Romaji Title = Appu tu bōi |Arc = Idol Arc |Chapter = 8 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/8/page/1 |Volume = Volume 2 |Previous Chapter = IDOL BOMB!! |Next Chapter = Am I Ordinary? |Release Date = May 28 , 2008 |Adopted = Anime Episode 5.0}} UP TO BOY is the 8 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In the morning, at Maijima Academy, Elsie is checking information about Kanon Nakagawa, who is the current holder of a runaway spirit. However, Keima isn't too thrilled to capture the spirit this time, as he despises real girls who uses the stun gun. Because of Kanon's actions, all the data within Keima's PFP have been wiped. Elsie reminded Keima that their lives are also on the line to which Keima replies saying that "life has a meaning only if you saved your data". Furthermore, Keima wondered why the runaway spirits only choose to hide in troublesome girls and not inside normal girls. The scene then switches to Kanon, who has just finished with the shooting. Kanon said her thanks to the staff, who congratulated her for the award. After Kanon leaves the set, the staffs talks about how she tries too hard and how she's not afraid of anything. Back in the Academy, Keima was smacked by Elsie with her broom who continuously insisting that they have to capture the spirit. While Keima was taking a seat, he noticed a CD case from Kanon, telling him to come to the roof after school and that if he doesn't show up, she'll punish him. After school, on the rooftop, Kanon was waiting wearing a coat. She wanted to keep this a secret from her manager Okada, as she'd scold her. Then Kanon removes her coat, preparing a live stage for Keima. Elsie is overjoyed at seeing Kanon's live concert in front of her and wondered why Kanon would do this for Keima. All the students heard Kanon's music and wonders where it is coming from. Kanon, who was singing ALL 4 YOU, did all this because she felt uneasy because of Keima and wanted to make him her fan. However, she was stunned to find Keima playing his PFP instead of listening to her song. Keima asks what Kanon brought him here for, asking if she wanted him to just listen to her. When Kanon prepares her two stun guns, Keima was terrified and tries to escape. But Kanon stops and tells Keima to come back here again tomorrow as well. Keima was relieved that he was not zapped this time when Elsie rushes over to Keima asking why he was so cold to Kanon when she approached first. Keima then starts explaining how he must avoid current flow of event at all cost, because this could be a poison flag. In games in fact, is the boy the one who has to chase the girl, but if the opposite happen, it's most likely a trap, not to mention the fact that Kanon is an idol, an extremely difficult person to meet. However, all this ranting was to hide the fact that he hates her because she had erased his PFP's data. During the night, Elsie watches Kanon appearing on a show looking all depressed who was introducing her pet turtle Kitaro. Elsie asked if this was okay and Keima replies that theoretically it is. The next day, back on the rooftop, Kanon prepared another stage, and this time she starts singing Happy Crescent, her new song. In the meantime Keima was thinking why Kanon would go to such great lenghts just because one person didn't know her and Elsie was hiding behind a tree, wondering if Keima would ignore Kanon today as well. After Kanon had finished her song, she joyfully asked Keima's opinion, only to find him sleeping. Kanon, who didn't notice that Keima was only faking to be asleep, becomes extremely depressed and while muttering that she's no good, she vanishes in front of Keima and Elsie. Trivia *This chapter's title is a reference to the Japanese Idol magazine "UTB". References Category:Chapters Category:Summary